Damien
by Alenor
Summary: This is a fic about a kid called Damien and his mother and her life. The rating is for future reference and possible language.
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

A/N: **Okay peoples, I know it's been done before but I was bored while I was doing my homework and this just kind of came to me. I hope it's not the same as anyone else's. Please review once you've finished and give me your oppinion. It's the first HP fic I've written too so please be nice. And also, tell me whether you think I should continue it or just drop it. Thanks. 

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places which are recognisable belong to JKR (you know who she is).

* * *

**Prologue: An Eight Letter Word**

She sat there thinking on what she could do in the position she was in. Possibly she would leave but she wasn't a coward and she never ran away from anything. Well no, that's not true, she had run from one thing in her life and now it was rebounding on her in the worst possible way. She wasn't going to run anymore, she would face up to her fears and withstand the pain and ridicule she would receive. For she was sure to receive ridicule from her fellow students, she knew it for a fact.

But she would not run from it, she would not leave and take the cowards way out. She hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing in her first year. No, this girl had courage, and she knew it was better to face her fears than run and always be looking back.

She would just have to tell him. She would go see him as soon as she'd spoken to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They too had a right to know. She also fully expected to be stripped of her position once they knew. And she was prepared to accept it. For it was true, what she had done was wrong, and the outcome was even worse.

But yet, she couldn't help being happy at the same time. It was such a joyous occurrence, but it was one which she had expected much later in her life. Not when she was seventeen.

She just had to face it. She had to face the eight letter word that might possibly ruin her life. She Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts, was pregnant.

* * *

**A/N:** Well press that little button which might be either purple or blue and tell us what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1: Discussions and Diaries

**A/N: **Hello peoples! I'm back again for a filler chappie before I knuckle down and study. I needed a break so I wrote this but it's not that good. I hope you enjoy it anyway. If you have any suggestions for the story I'd be happy to hear them so just leave them in a review or send us an email. Thank you, and btw some characters may be a little OOC in this chappie, sorry.

**Review Thanks: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, I know there hasn't been much to review so sorry.

**PrettyTeenWitch: **Thanks for giving me my first two reviews for this story. I've already responded to your first one so thanks anyway. And yes, British accents are the sexiest but I retract my statement about wanting a boyfriend with one, I don't need a boyfriend anymore.

**chicklepea: **I've already read the His Dark Materials trilogy and I loved them, although I agree with you about the end, it made me cry too. Did you notice there is now a fanfic section for them? Anyways, thanks for the other titles and the two reviews. And spelliflisis is it? Horrible affliction that.

**Jnarissa-Reilea:** I'm not really too sure about it being a kool story but I guess we'll see what happens. And thanks so much for the compliment, your stories are good. And sorry but I ain't saying who the father is just yet.

**written: **I have now updated this fic but I don't think it's that good. Thanks for your lovely review.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discussions and Diaries**

She was in shock. Complete shock. She had just told Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall that she was pregnant and their reaction had not been at all what she was expecting.

**:::::Flashback::::: **

"Come again Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm sorry professors, I'm pregnant." She repeated hopelessly.

"Well Miss Granger, congratulations. Was there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I thought you would like to know." She replied.

"Lovely of you to worry about telling us. I assume you were wondering what you shall do now?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, I was."

"As far as I'm concerned sort yourself out. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would love to help you out with medications and what not. You can decide what else you're going to do, I'm sure. Let Professor McGonagall know what you decide. Was that all?" the headmaster asked.

"No actually. Wh-wh-where should I move my things to?" she was crying by this time, dreading their answer.

"Move your things? Miss Granger what are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Aren't you taking away my position as head girl?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"No dear girl, why should we do that?"

"I just thought you would headmaster."

"I don't see the need for a fuss. You may stay where you are unless you're co-worker objects, although I'm sure that Mister Malfoy will have no objections to it." Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you professors." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Not a problem dear child, now run along. I'm sure your friends would love to hear your happy news." The elderly man said with that famous twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course. Good bye professors."

**::::End of Flashback:::::**

So now here she was on her way back to the Heads Common Room, still in a daze from how well her discussion with the professors had gone. She made her way through the corridors and hallways of Hogwarts and in no time at all found herself outside a portrait of a young girl and boy.

"Hi 'Mione, do you know the password?" the boy asked.

"Of course I know the password, I made it didn't I? 'Da Vinci'" she said and the portrait door swung open. Hermione stepped through the hole and looked around the room she was in, making sure that the head boy, Draco Malfoy, was not there.

"Looking for me?" a voice drawled from the top of a set of stairs. She looked up and saw the blonde haired hunk standing on the stairs leading to their bedrooms.

"Now why would I be doing that?" she retorted.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe because you find me completely irresistible?" he suggested as he made his way downstairs.

"And yet again you're wrong." She said with a triumphant grin.

"Stop being a bitch Hermione, you know I know it's an act." He said as he reached her.

"And yet if you know I'm acting then why can't you accept the fact that I see through your façade as well?" she asked.

"Because I don't have a façade." He said harshly.

"Oh well, what would I care?" Hermione asked, brushing past him and making her way up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and flopped down on her giant four poster. She sighed, reached under her bed and pulled out what appeared to be a teddy bear.

"Finite Incantatem." She muttered, with her wand pointed at the bear. It transformed into her diary and she grabbed a quill and some ink out of her book bag and started to write in her neat scrawl.

_Dear Diary,_

_How am I going to cope with this? I'm only just 17 and already I'm pregnant. Not that that's a bad thing, it's just going to ruin my whole life. And how am I going to tell everyone? Mum and dad? Harry? Ron? Ginny? And HIM?_

_Oh dear, this day is going to get much worse. I just wish that everyone would react how Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall did. But I know they won't. Harry will be astonished that I, the bookworm, would do something like THAT but he at least will be semi-happy for me. And Ginny will be ecstatic, but Ron will blow his top. "WHAT??? You're what?" he'll yell. Then he'll chuck a tantrum and storm out saying cruel and absurd things about how I'm bonkers, and that when I get my marbles back I should go see him and let him know._

_Then again, at least I'll be able to see their reactions and I know they won't be too disappointed in me. Mum and dad on the other hand will be so disappointed in me. I'll be a disgrace and an embarrassment to the family._

_Yet the only reaction I shan't predict is HIS. How should I know how he'll react? I wonder if he'll be happy, or sad. Or maybe he'll be angry? I guess the only way I'll ever find out is by telling him, but I don't think I can. I fear his reaction. What if he never speaks to me again? Well that wouldn't be such a problem because I know that won't happen, but he might do something extreme. I think I might go an see, at least then I'll be able to go and tell the others after that._

_Hermione Anne Granger_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a completely crappy chapter but I wasn't sure what to put in. My 'creative genius' (snorts - yeah right!) comes in bouts. So be honest in your reviews, I don't mind flames as long as they're not too mean. 


	3. Chapter 2: Predictable and Unpredictable

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hello again! I'm back with the next chappie of Damien. And I know, I know....I said it was on hold but I thought I'd be nice and put up at least one more chappie before I went back to school next week. I hope you guys enjoy it, although I do warn you: it is probably really crap. I'm in the middle of studying and it's about 11 PM so my brain is probably a little fried right about now. But if you read and review and tell me what you think and what I should improve I'd be very grateful. Thanks heaps you guys, Mel.

Also some characters may be OOC but I've tried to represent them as close as I can to what they're like in the books and also to how I think they'd react in situations like this.

**Disclaimer:** I know there wasn't one of these last chappie but I suppose I better put one in this chapter. I do not own any recognisable characters, places or things; they all belong to that wonderful writer by the name of JK Rowling. I do however claim ownership to the name Henry Boot; he is not an actual HP character and was made for the purposes of this story. I have decided to make him the older brother of Terry Boot for the moment.

**Review Thanks:** Thank you so very, very much to all my reviewers.

**written: **Thanks for your review. And I appreciate the bear comment, reactions are coming up right now. Enjoy.

**Jnarissa-Reilea:** Luv your reviews so much, especially the cookies and kisses. Lol. Anyway, already answered this via email if my memory serves me correctly. I tried with the grammar but it probably still sucks, it's not really my strong point. So sorry for any mistakes, there's probably a heap of them. Feel free to point them out in a review. Luv ya, Mel.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Predictable and Unpredictable**

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me.

"'Course you can. What do you want to talk about?" he asks as I cross the room to sit next to him.

"Well you know that day we got a little, ummm...carried away?"

"Yeah, it was so fun to get 'carried away' as you put it." He told me with a smirk.

"Well it was at the time but you see now you might not be so happy about it." I said.

"Why not?" he looked genuinely puzzled.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear at this point in time but I'm kinda pregnant." I said nervously. He just sat there looking at me with this look of understanding coming over his face. After about five minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"So umm...what do you think?" I asked him.

"There's not much to think, is there?" he replied.

"No, I suppose not." I agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Me? What am I going to do? Well I dunno about me but _we_ are going to work something out." I told him firmly.

"We?" he questioned.

"Yes, we. It's not as though this is fully my fault, you participated in that fun part so you can join in the un-fun part. Not that a baby is such a bad thing, it's just not what we need right now." I said. He looked at me and saw that I was serious.

"Are you going to keep it?" I nodded my head.

"Well then I guess there's not much else to do. You have the baby, I help with it. Seeing as we already share a dorm I'm sure that won't be a problem. Have you told Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." I told him, horrified at the thought that I wouldn't have told the professors.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked.

"Not yet. I came to talk to you after I told the professors. I was planning to go and talk to my friends once I'd told you. I mean I thought it was only fair that I told you first seeing as you are the father." I told him.

"Well I guess that makes sense." He agreed.

"So you'll help me with the baby?" I asked, he nodded.

"And you'll stick around through the pregnancy?" he nodded again.

"Even when I get emotional and moody?" again he nods.

"Good. Are we still together?" I asked, half afraid of what the answer might be.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be? You're going to have my baby, it's not as though I'm just going to dump you because you got pregnant." He told me, a strange look in his eyes.

"Phew, now, do you want to come when I tell my friends?" I asked him.

"No way! Do you really want to go through pregnancy and birth, and child rearing alone? Because if you take me when you tell them that's what's going to happen. They'll kill me and then you'll be all alone." He said with conviction.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I got up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then exited out common room to go to the Gryffindor Common Room where Ginny, Harry and Ron would be at the moment.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, what're you doing here?" Harry asked as I came through the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was sitting with Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Neville on the couches by the fire place.

"I need to talk to you three." I said, grabbing Ginny's and Ron's hand and pulling them over to the stairs to the boys dormitory seeing as we couldn't take boys to the girls dormitory. I stopped as we reached the stairs and turned back to Harry, who was still in his seat by the fire.

"Are you coming?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, sure." He said, following us up the stairs. I dragged them into the 7th year boys' dormitory and waited for Harry to come in before closing and spelling the door so that it wouldn't open if someone tried to get in.

"What did you wanna drag us all up here for 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well I have something to tell you all." I started.

"Do I already know this?" Ginny asked me with a 'look'. Ginny already knew that I'd been dating Draco so she might've thought I was finally telling the guys about it. And sure, I was but I was also telling them something else as well.

"Part of it." I admitted to her.

"Oh righto then." She replied.

"What does she know that we don't?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well I've kinda been going out with a boy. And," but here I was rudely interrupted.

"Who?" Ron demanded. I ignored him and continued.

"And I'm kinda pregnant." I finished.

"Kinda? How can you be kinda pregnant 'Mione? You're either pregnant or not pregnant." Ron said. He was beginning to go red in the face so I turned away from him and looked at Ginny. She had a wide grin on her face and was looking at my tummy.

"Congratulations 'Mione! That's great news. Have you told him yet?" she asked as she enveloped me in a giant hug.

"Yes, just before I came to tell you lot." I told her.

"Told who? Who's him?" Ron asked, still shaking with anger.

"Well I don't know if you really need to know that yet." I said, avoiding the question. Instead I turned to Harry and pleaded silently with him via my eyes. He was standing there grinning with an odd look in his eyes, almost as though he were happy and sad at the same time.

"Harry?" I asked.

"I'm happy for you 'Mione. Come here and give us a hug." He said, holding his arms wide. Ron was about to explode but I was still ignoring him. As Harry hugged me he whispered in my ear,

"Is the father who I think it is?"

"That depends who you think it is." I whispered back.

"Two letters, H and B." he said quietly. I drew back and looking into his eyes I could see that he knew the truth and so I nodded.

"I heard that. What do H and B stand for?" Ron asked. This time I turned to deal with him.

"A person." I replied.

"Don't tell me that Henry Boot is the father of your baby. I always knew that family was a pain, ruining your life like this." Ron muttered.

"No Ron, not Henry Boot, not even a member of his family." I told him.

"Well then who?" he demanded.

"Do you promise not to get angry?" I asked.

"Yes, well actually no, it's not really my fault. I can't help it." Ron argued. I glanced apprehensively at Ginny who nodded her head, and then I looked at Harry who also nodded his head.

"Well ok, H and B stand for Head Boy." I told Ron.

"Head Boy! What kind of person names their kid that?!?!?!? It's a stupid name if you ask me." Ron raved.

"Ummm....Ron, that's not his name." Harry said quietly.

"Well then why'd she say it?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"Because that's part of who he is." I told him. I saw the sudden understanding wash over his face and braced myself for what I knew was to come. And I was right.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!? MALFOY GOT YOU PREGNANT?!?!?! I'M GONNA KILL THE BLOODY GIT!!!!!!!" Ron bellowed.

"Please don't, then my baby won't have a father." I said rather calmly for a person who had just been yelled at extremely loudly.

"AND YOU!!! YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! BONKERS?!?!?!?!?!?!" he continued.

"Oh Ron get over it. This is a joyous occasion, you should be happy for 'Mione." Ginny told him huffily.

"HAPPY?!?!?! I SHOULD BE HAPPY WHEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAS JUST BEEN KNOCKED UP BY MY ENEMY?!?!?!?! ARE YOU ALL MENTAL?!?!?!" he asked and yelled at the same time.

"No, we just figure that if she's happy then we should be too." Ginny told him.

"FAT LOT YOU KNOW GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!!" he yelled at poor Ginny, who cowered next to Harry.

"Ronald Weasley, stop roaring at your sister. She's only trying to help." I told him.

"WELL I DON"T CARE, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU AT THE MOMENT. ONCE YOU REALISE JUST HOW MENTAL YOU ARE AND GET YOUR MARBLES BACK THEN COME AND SEE ME, UNTIL THEN GOODBYE!!!!!" he yelled, and stormed out of the room. Or at least, he tried to until he got to the door.

"Hermione Anne Granger, you open this door right now!!!" he demanded. I swished my wand and the door flew open, hitting Ron in the face and making a resounding smack as it did so. Ron glared at me and then, holding his face, resumed storming out of the room. I looked dejectedly at Ginny and Harry, who were standing there with only slight shock on their faces.

"I'll see you two later." I said quietly, before leaving the room and creeping out of the Gryffindor Common Room unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

"Well that went well." I declared to myself.

"What went well 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing, I just told my best friends that I was pregnant with your baby and Ron had a whole huge shouting match. Nothing major, I just lost one of my friends." I told him and then burst out in tears.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. He'll come round, I'm sure of it." He said comfortingly as he rubbed my back.

"No it's not; he'll never talk to me again." I wailed into his shoulder.

"Come on, I think you might need a rest. It's been a very tiring day for you and you're a little upset at the moment." He said, steering me upstairs and into his room. He led me to his bed and sat me down. Then he took off my shoes and laid me down, covering me with the down feather comforter. He ran his fingers through my hair and said comforting words. And the last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep was,

"It's gonna be alright baby; I'm here for you and I won't leave."

* * *

**A/N:** So....what did you think? Please review by pressing the blue, purple, or as one person calls it, blurple, button and leaving your thoughts for me to see. Also, if you have any suggestions whatsoever for this story please put them in there too. Thanks again,

Luv ya's all Mel (aka Alenor)


End file.
